


How a Magical Girl Saves a Knight in Shining Armor

by fallingfeathers



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfeathers/pseuds/fallingfeathers
Summary: The restorative power of the worlds is sufficiently weakened that Mamika's spirit is able to cling on, determined to save Alice and prevent Altair from destroying the world.





	How a Magical Girl Saves a Knight in Shining Armor

I think this might be the first time I’ve felt real pain.

_Drip. Drip._

A ton of the other Creations say that food tastes better in this world, and I agree. It sounds strange to say this, but back in my world, food _looked_ more than it _tasted_. Like we’d go out to the new crepe stand after school, and the arrangement of fruit and cream would _look_ delicious. Or I’d pull out my bento at lunch, and my classmates would squeal over how adorable it was, but the food itself would taste dull.

_Drip. Drip._

The taste is sharper here. Everything is sharper in this world. Including the pain.

_Drip. Drip._

I might have lied. My vision isn’t sharper; everything below me is blurring together into a hazy panorama of lights. I want to see you again, Alice-chan, but I don’t know how to find you in this glow.

_Drip. Drip._

Oh. I think I’m falling. That’s not right. This place I’m falling towards looks dark, and you’re always the brightest thing around, Alice.

_Thump._

I can’t see at all anymore. I must be facedown. There’s a voice, though. I was hoping it might be you, but it’s tinged with laughter, and you’re never happy enough to speak like that, Alice-chan.

_Please… Alice._

Did I say that out loud? There’s someone besides me—Magane? That’s good. She’s good at talking, she’ll be able to tell you what I have to say. If I can just look at her, she’ll understand how important this is.

_Pant._

It’s brighter now—I must have rolled over. But that’s better, now Magane can see my face.

_Please. Please tell Alice that Altair is lying to us. I wanted to stop her, but I failed, and now she’s trying to destroy the world. Tell Alice that we have to stop her… that she has to stop Altair. Tell her that they were right, Meteora was right all along._

It feels like the ground is shifting under me. I hear a ringing of steel—“Alice?”

Your arms are so gentle, even encased in steel. I can feel your breath against my face.

_Alice. Alice. It’s you, Alice-chan. I’m so glad I got to see you again. Magane will tell you everything you need to know. I’m sorry I wasn’t any help, but you need to save that person, Alice. Save that person for me. Please. Please. Alice…_

You are the last thing that I see.

  


\-----------------------------------------------

 

I feel like I’m dissolving, exactly how it felt when I was summoned to this world. I can feel myself being pulled in reverse, back to my own world, back to my friends and magic that can save people and love that’s enough…

No. That’s wrong. Alice-chan is my friend, too.

The pull feels weak, somehow. Like the ties constraining the worlds have become looser. I’ll resist for as long as possible, because I can’t leave while you’re still crying, Alice. I can’t ask you to do something incredibly difficult and then just vanish.

I’m here. I’m staying right here.


End file.
